Light Up
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Emily sits in the hospital thinking about the days events. She finds comfort in an unlikely place from a friend and maybe something more. Contains events from Season 5's first episode "Nameless, Faceless."
1. Hands

Mega spoiler alert!! If you didn't see last night's episode of Criminal Minds don't read!

This is not connected to my other stories. Just an idea that popped into my head.

I will probably make this a multi-chapter story. Still not sure yet.

I don't own Criminal Minds or "Run" by Snot Patrol.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you can not hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

"Run" by Snow Patrol

----------------------------------------------------------------

Being a profiler in the BAU pretty much guarantees that you'll see some horrible and disturbing things. You'll have nightmares, get caught off guard, watch as your friends risk their lives and cry at one point. Emily had suffered all of the above, but nothing could've prepared her for what she found in Hotch's apartment. His phone, which JJ had been calling since they got their case, broken glass, and blood…his blood. Seeing the blood caused Emily's heart to stop and she fought to breathe. It took her a few moments to collect herself and call Garcia to fill her in. She will always be internally grateful to their tech goddess for working her magic at lightning speed.

Emily had worked on autopilot once the police and crime lab had arrived at Hotch's. She hated being the one to tell Reid, but she had no choice. All the sudden it was like a large burden, which felt like the world, had been shoved onto her shoulders. She was constantly pacing back in forth in the unhelpful apartment, cursing whoever had managed to get the jump on her abnormally intimidating boss. Emily tried to control her thoughts, and her actions but once Garcia had called about an agent Derek Morgan in the hospital, she felt the air leave her lungs as she pieced the puzzle together. Foyet, she should've known.

It seemed to take Emily forever to reach the hospital. She rushed though the halls as quickly as possible without running. She barely remembers asking a doctor at the front desk. She does remember how her heart shattered once she laid eyes on him. He looked like hell. Emily fought back her tears and pulled her professional mask back on tight. She took a seat next to Hotch and did something she hadn't done in quite some time. She prayed.

Everything after that flew by. Reid had been shot, but he was going to be okay: crutches were the only real damage. Hotch had woken up and sadly, it looked like The Boston Reaper was going to target Haley and little Jack. Emily's heart went out to Hotch as she left the room to let Haley and him have some privacy. He couldn't know where they were going. They had to get her out of town though, Foyet would get them if they stayed. Still, seeing them get into that car didn't make Emily feel any better, about anything. She hated to see Hotch beat himself up about other cases, this was going to be bad.

Emily was currently sitting in Hotch's room as he slept. She was looking over the official case file from Hotch's apartment. Not something she should be doing, but it was better than wasting away. Emily couldn't even imagine sleeping, not after today. JJ had gone home to be with Will and Henry but only with Emily's promise to call if anything else goes wrong. Garcia had just left after checking up on Hotch and Emily. She had to hide her eyes after she saw Hotch, it was too much for her. 'Poor Garcia, we're always getting hurt.' Emily thought sympathetically as she watched Morgan go get some coffee for him and Rossi. They hadn't left yet and she didn't think they planned to. Even if Hotch ordered them to they wouldn't. Emily couldn't blame them. She just couldn't bring herself to leave Hotch, not for a day or two more at least.

Rossi came into Hotch's room and pulled up a chair besides Emily. "How is he?" he asked. "Same, still sleeping. Sometimes his heart rate increases a little, but it's nothing to be concerned about." Emily replied not looking up from the case file…his case file. Rossi noticed this and gently put his hand on hers. "Emily, why don't you go home and get some rest?" he asked kindly, well aware of her mind's inner workings. Emily shook her head quickly just missing as Hotch's eyes fluttered open then closed. He wasn't ready for them to notice he was awake.

"Emily, you've gone above and beyond today. You're functioning on four hours of sleep…it's not healthy. I'm sure Hotch would agree." Rossi argued. Emily smiled at him, "Well, he's not awake right now so he can't scold me and I'm not that tired." she replied sincerely. Rossi caught her eyes and held them; she didn't look away. He sighed, she was stubborn. Emily recognized his sigh of resignation and quickly switched their hand's places. She patted his lightly, "Don't worry. I promise once Hotch gets a little better and I'm not needed to fill out anymore reports about my findings at his place, I will get some sleep." she assured him. Before she could get back to reading though, Rossi took the case file from her and placed it at the end of Hotch's bed. Emily began to protest but the look in his eyes stopped her.

Hotch, curious as to why the talking stopped opened his left eye ever so slightly. Rossi, deciding it what was she needed, had pulled Emily into a small hug and affectionately patted her shoulders. Hotch stiffened when he heard her sniffles and saw her shoulders shaking. "Sshh, Emily. It's okay. You don't have to pretend with me." Rossi said softly. Emily tried to regain her composure as Hotch watched in slight awe at how close David had gotten to her. Truth be told, Hotch was a little jealous. Only a little though. "I…I just was so worried." Emily confessed after a few moments of silent crying. "There was so much blood and broken glass…I had no idea what had happened and what if Foyet hadn't dropped him off at the hospital. What if he had just left him there…"

Hotch was startled at her sudden confession of her fears. Rossi nodded and let her slip from his embrace. Emily looked down and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she began but something stopped her. Hotch, seemingly asleep, had "unconsciously" reached over and placed his hand "accidentally" on hers. Emily's words abruptly vanished, and so did her fears. Smiling, Emily turned her hand over and gently squeezed it feeling her stress and fears melt away. Rossi smiled a knowing smile, patted Emily's shoulder, and left the room. He knew Hotch wasn't going to reveal that he had been awake, but Rossi knew Hotch would offer Emily as much comfort as he could for the time being. Morgan had returned with his coffee and together they watched in silence as the case file, forgotten, remained untouched and as Hotch held Emily's hand and drifted back to sleep not missing the secret smile on her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was fun to write, to be honest.

I think I know where I want to go next, I just don't know if I'll make it into a sequel like what I did with my other two stories or if I'll add another chapter.

Maybe you can help me out with that pressing issue!

Hope you all enjoyed it.

=)


	2. Work

Hey everyone!

I just want to quickly say "THANK YOU" to all of you who have been giving me such wonderful and positive support.

I'm so glad that you like my stories, and I hope I can continue to have your support and write more stories that you will love.

Please enjoy and keep reviewing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louder, Louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

"Run" by Snow Patrol

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch wasn't sure how long he slept this time, but his joints were stiff from the lack of movement. Trying not to pull at his stitches, Hotch shifted his weight, trying to rid himself of the uncomfortable sensations in his body. Something prevented him from moving too much though, for Hotch did not want to wake his companion. Emily had folded her arms and laid her head on them at some point during the night. Hotch smiled as he realized they were still holding hands. Honestly, it was something he found he enjoyed.

Emily stirred but did not wake. She managed to push her arms closer to Hotch's left one and left out a sigh of contentment, which melted his heart. As Hotch studied her with soft eyes a voice from the doorway broke him from his reverie. "She still sleeping?" Morgan asked, leaning on the doorframe. Hotch nodded and watched as he entered his room quietly. "Can't blame her. She's been working on less than four hours of sleep." Morgan said just loud enough for him to hear. "When did she fall asleep?" Hotch asked. Morgan shrugged. "I'd say maybe around two this morning. It's only eight o'clock," he guessed. Before Hotch could reply Emily stirred again, this time she opened her groggy eyes and groaned. Morgan's laughter became Emily's alarm clock and she groaned once more as she unfolded her arms to stretch.

This required her to let go of Hotch's hand. Disappointed for the loss of contact between them, Hotch tossed a warning glare Morgan's way. Morgan shrugged and left the room; satisfied he had done his damage for the morning. "What time is it?" Emily asked, her voice a little hoarse. "Just after eight o'clock." Hotch answered focusing back on Emily. She groaned again, "Was Morgan just in here?" she asked. "Yes." Hotch replied. Emily rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked meeting his stare. "Better, you?" Hotch said. Emily was caught off guard at the question but Rossi had come to save her.

"I've brought coffee." he said and handed them both a cup. "Oh, you are the best Rossi." Emily said with reverence in her voice as she gladly blew on and sipped her coffee. Hotch and Rossi smiled at Emily and enjoyed a sip of their own. "Garcia called me and reminded me how grouchy you can be if you don't have any in the morning." Rossi confessed laughing at Emily's flat expression. "How kind of her." Emily replied in a deadpan voice; then began to chuckle herself. Rossi turned to Hotch but he answered his question before he could ask it. "I'm feeling better Dave." Hotch said grateful for the hot cup of something familiar.

"Glad to hear it" Rossi said. He turned to Emily and began talking about Reid. Hotch paid close attention, but he couldn't help but notice how Emily's hand was only a few inches from his. Before he could summon the courage to grasp it again the doctor came in and Emily got up. "I need to run home and clean up," she said looking between Hotch and Rossi. "I also have to stop by Quantico for a few things. I'll be back when I can." Emily looked directly at Hotch when she said this and smiled. Hotch nodded in response and watched as she patted Rossi on the arm quickly and walked away.

Rossi let the doctor examine Hotch and he vaguely recalled the older profiler say something about 'breakfast.' Hotch just gave is trademark stoic nod and fell into deep though. He had plenty to think about. First and foremost was his guilt for getting Haley and Jack in this whole mess. He hated having to uproot them and face the possibility of not seeing his son for a long time. He had told Haley they would catch Foyet, but if he stoped killing it would be nearly impossible to track him. This was a fear he had shared with David, but there was nothing to be said to quench that fear completely. Second was his convoluted feelings for Emily Prentiss. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the exact moment when he looked forward to seeing her at work or when her smile made him want to smile, but he knew it had been for quite some time now.

Hotch sighed. He had just sent Haley away and here he was thinking about the possibility or impossibility of a relationship with another woman: his subordinate nonetheless. He never expected to get back with Haley, she deserved better than him and he accepted that. Emily understood though. She understood what their job could do to people whereas Haley never had. Emily was so much like himself that he couldn't help but entertain the thought of a romantic relationship with her. He knew that she could make him 'lighten up' as Morgan often said, and perhaps smile more around the office like he use to. It scared him to think of how close he could let Emily get to him.

There was a knock on the door and Hotch watched as Reid struggled through the door on his new crutches. He sat down in Emily's seat and smiled at Hotch. Hotch took in Reid's appearance and ghost of a wince flashed across his face. "Doctor's say I'll need them for a couple of weeks, I think two at the most." Reid said trying to pacify his boss. Hotch nodded and quietly asked, "How are you feeling?" Reid laughed a nervously and replied, "You're the one laying in a hospital bed with nine stab wounds and you're asking me how I'm feeling?" Hotch caught his drift and let a thin smile creep out from his deep thoughts. Rossi returned and together they talked about trivial things, trying to keep it light for Hotch's sake.

"Where did Emily go?" Reid asked curious. "Home. She needed to clean up and stop at the office to pick up some things." Rossi answered. They had just finished a late lunch and Emily still hadn't returned. "Pick up what?" Reid asked, his curiosity still unsatisfied. "It wasn't really to pick up anything honestly. I just had to make a few phone calls from the office," a voice said from the doorway. Rossi and Reid turned to see Emily standing there in a new change of clothes and a frown on her face. "Work calls?" Rossi asked. She nodded. "I talked to the doctor a while ago and she said you can go home maybe tomorrow." Emily said addressing Hotch. "Good." was all he replied as he took in her frown and upset disposition. "Something happen at the office?" he asked. Emily sighed and took a seat at the edge of Hotch's bed. He didn't mind.

"Not really. Just people wanting to know what had happened, when you'll be back, who will be in charge while you're gone…the basics." Emily said after a few silent moments. "And…?" Hotch prompted. Emily grimaced. "JJ was talking about a possible case, she's still looking into it, but we might have to pack up and leave in a few days. Strauss wanted me to run the team while you were gone, but I told her no," Emily explained. She turned to Rossi, "You'll be in charge of the team until Hotch can return to work." There was a shocked silence in the room. "Strauss wants you to take at least three to four days off of work, but JJ said she'd try to hold off any extreme cases until you got better." Emily finished, still frowning.

"Well, is there anything I need to do?" Rossi asked once he could speak. He thought Emily would've gladly accepted the job. "You'll need to stop by Hotch's office and dig into some case files until we have to leave." Emily replied. Rossi nodded and turned to Reid. "You need to rest, I can give you a ride home. Morgan already left." Reid agreed and said his goodbyes. He was shocked when Emily turned and gave him a small hug. "Sorry you got shot." she said bluntly and laughed when she saw his face. Reid recovered and laughed with her. Once Rossi and Reid had left if was just Emily and Hotch. She reclaimed her seat next to his bed and pulled out a case file from her bag.

Hotch watched her, amazed, as she managed to act as if nothing was amiss with her refusal of the position. "Why didn't you take it?" he asked. Emily looked up and their eyes locked. "I don't want your job Hotch. It means you're not there to do it, and I think Rossi can handle the team better than I can." she replied simply. Hotch was still shocked, her answer revealed a little more about her inner workings than he suppose she had initially intended. "Prentiss, thank you." Hotch said quietly. It was Emily's turn to look up in surprise. "For what?" she asked. "Reid told me how hard you and Penelope fought to find me, and that once you did, you didn't leave my bedside. You were here when I woke up both times, and I thank you for that." Hotch confessed.

Emily felt her head spin. There was so much she wanted to tell him. How scared she had been, how hard she tried to keep her tears at bay, and how she had prayed for him. Hotch reached over and grabbed the case file. "I can't let my vacation make me sloppy." he explained and smiled at her casually. Emily heard his teasing tone and smiled back, glad that for one more day, things could be normal between them. She'd tell him later, but for now she was just glad to be sitting next to him doing what they did best. Work together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yay, chapter two is done!!

There will probably only be one more chapter to this story and then I'll make a few sequels.

I hope I'm still writing up to your standards.

=)


	3. Anytime

It's about time!!

I really meant to have this up Wednesday but time got away from me.

I hope you all aren't too upset with me.

Please enjoy the last chapter of "Light Up" and review.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have heart, my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess

-----------------------------------------------

The car ride to Hotch's was a quiet one. Both profilers seemed to be lost in their own little worlds. Emily, who was driving, was thinking about how work was going to be without Hotch around. He had been ordered to take a few weeks off while undergoing a psych evaluation. Personally Emily thought it was ridiculous. Hotch was a profiler, a smart profiler at that, and could probably fool any test he was given so he could return to the field. This was something Emily was glad to keep to herself. The sooner Hotch returned the better in Emily's opinion. He was their leader: she wasn't sure how they'd fare without him for weeks. 'We'll manage.' Emily thought glumly, stealing glances at Hotch from her peripheral. He had thinned and he looked paler, if that was possible.

Hotch, who had grown accustomed to Emily watching him carefully, continued to stare out his passenger window as he felt her eyes on him. Normally, he would admit that her tip toeing and almost overprotective tendencies annoyed him. Though nothing about his life seemed normal anymore. In fact he found it almost comforting that she seemed to be there, watching him. If he were being truthful he would admit he enjoyed the company she had been providing over the past few days. He had grown even more use to seeing her. She made him feel a little more connected to the world.

As he thought about his son and Foyet, Emily's mind was focused on the same thing. Emily admitted that catching Foyet was going to be hard, especially if he stopped killing. It would be near impossible. The team would find him though and make him pay for his crimes against those innocents and Hotch. It was something she and Morgan both passionately agreed on. Emily, despite her confidence in the team, still worried about Hotch. It didn't take a genius or a FBI profiler to see how badly he was taking it. She fervently hoped that with some time away, he'd come back the same old drill sergeant of the BAU. They depended on Hotch. As well as trusted him and supported him. Emily knew he'd need to see their support if he was gonna get though this. She just hoped it was enough.

The ride didn't take as long as they had thought it would. Then again, both of them had been very preoccupied. Emily wondered if she should just let him go by himself and go home to get some sleep. She hadn't been sleeping a lot lately. She couldn't leave him though. Plus, she just wanted to make sure he could get settled. Hotch wasn't expecting Emily to walk him to his apartment but contained his surprise as she turned off her car and got out.

He knew telling her it wasn't necessary to accompany him would be useless so he kept his lips tight and fell in step next to her. They walked in a tense silence: Hotch noticed that she slightly hesitated next to him as he opened his door. He was expecting to see his place in the same condition as it was when he had been attacked but was shocked to see it had been cleaned. "I had them clean the carpet and patch the whole in the wall. I didn't think you'd want to come home to a mess…" Emily said as he looked around. She hadn't been sure of what to call the state of his home before, but 'mess' seemed as good as she could come up with. In her mind it had been a nightmare, but she'd keep that to herself. Emily put Hotch's bag of clothes by the door. She too was looking around the room.

She still couldn't get the image of his apartment before she requested a clean up out of her head. His blood, the glass: it had taken a lot out of her to document the scene. She didn't want to look weak though, it had to be done to help Hotch. Emily knew she'd do a lot for Hotch, even if he didn't realize it. They stood there, reflecting on their traumas in that very apartment. Suddenly Emily remembered something. Reaching into her bag Emily pulled out some files. "Here, these are just the files I could get my hands on." she said handing them to Hotch. He took them and glanced quickly at them. "Foyet?" he asked. Emily nodded. "There are more I'm sure, but I knew you'd get a hold of them sooner or later. I figured they might help you a little until you can come back." Emily explained. Perhaps fueling what could possibly become an obsession wasn't the best idea she'd had but she couldn't just leave him with nothing.

Hotch wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. She had been the one to discover his apartment-the crime scene-she'd been the first one to his hospital room, she had stayed with him, settled the leadership issue with Strauss, had a crew clean up his place and now she had handed him files on the one man who had forced her to do all those tasks. The man who had taken the joy in Hotch's like and twisted it: turned it to fear and anger. She was simply amazing. Hotch looked at her and wanted to tell her just how much he appreciated everything she had done for him. He knew it had been hard for her, any fool could see her apprehension and concern. He just wasn't sure if he had it in him to express such emotions to anyone, let alone her.

Emily saw him struggle with his words and sighed. "I had better get going. I know you want to get settled." Emily tried to save Hotch from having to say anything potentially embarrassing. Now was not the time for sentiments she longed to hear. He needed to heal before properly expressing his gratitude. It would be wrong to expect more from him. So Emily didn't. "The others and I will be in touch you know. Just because you won't be at work doesn't mean you've gotten rid of us." Emily smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. With Hotch it was hard to tell if her attempt worked but she felt the tension in the air lessen. "Good." Hotch said with a hint of inflection in his voice.

Emily turned to leave but stopped when she heard his voice. "Emily, thank you. For everything." Hotch said quietly watching her back. Emily turned and didn't bother hiding her smile. "Any time" she replied simply and shut the door behind her. Hotch went to lock the door and felt a stirring deep inside as he heard her start to walk away after he locked his door.

He felt a flicker of light in his heart and didn't feel as lost as he had been.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, it's finished!

Now I can work on the millions of other ideas bouncing in my head.

Oh, and did anyone notice the Hotch/Prentiss interactions in 5x02?!

I think the writers are catching on!


End file.
